Jodoh
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Kata orang, jodoh itu datangnya tiba-tiba. Buat Alfred, ini benar-benar tiba-tiba. Dua perusahaan, dua mimpi, satu cinta. Tunggu dulu, ini kenapa kayak sinetron? / RussAme


HAI! Saya lagi suka nonton drama korea nih. Tiba-tiba ada keinginan nulis rusame. Jadi tancap gas! YUHUUU!

Warning: Dialog non-formal.

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya :(

* * *

Alfred Kirkland berlari menyusuri jalan besar yang cukup padat dengan mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang hendak pergi ke kantor pagi itu. Rambutnya berkilat keemasan. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang hendak jatuh, kemudian terus berlari.

Saking paniknya, ia tidak menyadari ada truk besar menuju ke arahnya. Klakson truk itu menyadarkan Alfred. _Oh tidak…._

Sepasang tangan besar menariknya kebelakang. Ia tertarik masuk kedalam pelukan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan dada bidang. Rambut _beige_-nya berkilau dibawah matahari pagi. Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna violet. _Wah, bagus sekali matanya_…

Alis orang itu mengerut. Ia meneriakkan permohonan maaf pada supir truk yang mengumpat, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Alfred, kemudian mulai meraba Alfred seolah mengecek jika ada bagian tubuhnya yang luka. Alfred memberontak,"Apaan sih! Nggak usah pegang-pegang!"

"Kamu luka nggak? Ada yang sakit?"

"Nggak! Gue nggak ketabrak sama sekali gimana bisa luka!" Seru Alfred. Ya ampun, bodoh banget sih orang ini. Baru nolongin orang masa langsung lupa.

"Hati-hati kalo nyebrang jalan! Liat nggak tadi kamu hampir ketabrak! Pake otak dong!" Seru pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan syal tersebut. Dahi Alfred mengerut,'Dasar orang aneh,' Pikir Alfred,'Hari panas gini masih aja pake syal,'

"Yaudah, gue udah telat sekolah nih! Udah ye!" Dengan itu, ia berlari meninggalkan pemuda aneh tadi sendirian.

* * *

"Ck, telat lagi deh gue," Keluh Alfred sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggi menjulang. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang laki-laki menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya mendekati pagar. Senyum Alfred mengembang.

"HAI PAK KEPSEK!" Sapa Alfred penuh semangat sambil melambaikan tangan. Pria itu menghela nafas,"Udah berapa kali kamu telat bulan ini, Kirkland?"

"Baru 2 kali kok…Nggak banyak-banyak banget…"

"12 kali maksud kamu?" Pria berambut _blond _itu menghela nafas dan mengarahkan mata birunya kearah mata Alfred. Banyak yang bilang mata mereka mirip. Tapi Cuma kebetulan semata. Karena ia tidak pernah kenal dengan kepala sekolah Bonnefoy sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

"Hehe.." Alfred menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba terlihat bersalah sebisa mungkin,"Maaf, pak kepsek, besok-besok nggak lagi deh. Suwer!" Alfred mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda _peace_. Francis menghela nafas (lagi), sebelum membukakan pintu pagar. Alfred melangkah masuk dengan senang.

"Makasih, pak!" Alfred menyempatkan diri memeluk Francis, kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Francis menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau bukan anaknya Arthur, bakal kujitak dari dulu,"

* * *

"HAI BROO!" Seru Alfred keras, suaranya menggema di lorong sekolahnya. Seorang pemuda albino langsung menoleh, burung kecil berwarna kuning di pundaknya mengeluarkan suara 'ciap' semangat melihat Alfred,"HAI FRED! Telat lagi lo?"

"Iya nih! Rasanya gue udah nggak niat sekolah! Tapi biasa deh, si pak tua…" Alfred membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalamnya. Gilbert bersandar di loker sebelah,"Bokap lo kenapa lagi?"

"Nggak tau deh, makiin sering marah-marah. Dia kerja mulu sekarang. Sesibuk apa sih, ngurus perusahaan doang?" Alfred membanting lokernya hingga tertutup dan mulai berjalan, Gilbert mengikuti dari belakang,"Y a gue tau sih dia sibuk ngurusin mobil-mobilan itu, tapi masa dia jadi marah-marah sama gue?"

Gilbert membiarkan sahabatnya mengeluh, hanya menjawab dengan menepuk pundak Alfred. Gilbert tahu, tidak mudah untuk menjadi anak tunggal dari seseorang yang memliki perusahaan automotif yang cukup besar di kota mereka,"Sabar aja bro, lama-lama juga nanti dia balik lagi kayak biasa,"

Alfred menghela nafas,"Sama aja kalo gitu,"

* * *

'Kayak biasa' versi Arthur Kirkland adalah mengeluhkan segalanya tentang Alfred. Mulai dari nilai sekolah, sikap Alfred, cara berpakaian, cara berbicara, cara makan, sampai cara Alfred bernafas. Ia tidak suka Alfred lebih memilih _baseball _dibanding literatur. Ia tidak suka jika Alfred tidak menuruti apa yang menurutnya lebih baik, sedangkan membantah Arthur Kirkland adalah salah satu hobi Alfred.

"Alfreeeeeed! Kamu telat lagi ya?" Teriak Arthur dari ruang makan yang berlantai pualam sambil berusaha memakai jas _Armani_-nya yang baru disetrika. Beberapa pelayan menundukkan kepala dengan sopan ketika Arthur melintas. Arthur mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sambil menghela nafas dan mulai makan _scones _dan minum teh dengan _table manners _yang sangat dijaga. Arthur selalu mengikuti jadwal. Jam 4 tepat waktunya minum teh dan _snack _sore.

"Apaansih! Berisik banget teriak-teriak!" Muncullah Alfred dengan rambut berantakan, masih mengenakan _blazer _biru tua seragam sekolahnya. Mata birunya terlihat masih ngantuk ,'Pasti habis tidur siang lagi,' Arthur mengerutkan alisnya kearah anak angkat satu-satunya itu.

"Kamu ini kan udah senior! Masa kamu telat mulu sih! Nantinya kamu bakal ngewarisin perusahaan ini! Gimana caranya perusahaan ini mau maju kalo nilai kamu nggak naik-naik?" Kata Arthur kesal. Alfred ikut mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau ngewarisin perusahaan ini? Ayah pernah nggak sih, nanya aku maunya apa? Kenapa semuanya harus ikut kemauan ayah? Memangnya aku nggak boleh punya cita-cita?" Balas Alfred tak mau kalah. Arthur berdiri, wajahnya mulai memerah karena amarah. Ia sangat menyayangi Alfred, membiarkan jika Alfred terkadang tidak menuruti kemauannya. Tapi ada batas yang tidak boleh dilewati.

"Kamu jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Balas Arthur, suaranya mulai mengeras,"Kenapa sih kamu aneh banget jadi orang?! Ayah sediain mobil, kamu nggak mau pake. Ayah kasih supir, kamu malah jalan kaki. Terus jadinya kamu telat! Sekarang kamu ngoceh punya cita-cita! Orang kayak kamu bisa apa? Kalo nggak ada ayah, pasti kamu telantar!"

Jleb. Sakit. Mata Alfred mulai buram karena air mata. Ia berlari keluar dari ruang makan, keluar dari rumah. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Arthur. Meneriakkan satpam untuk segera membuka pagar otomatis yang menjaga rumahnya sebelum lari keluar ke jalanan.

* * *

Alfred menghabiskan waktunya di _game center_. Untunglah ia membawa _handphone _dan dompetnya saat kabur. Tapi tentu saja telepon genggamnya ia matikan. Peduli amat Arthur mencarinya atau tidak. Tak terasa, jam tangan _swatch_-nya menunjukka pukul 9 malam. Para karyawan _game center _tersebut mulai mematikan satu persatu permainan. Alfred menghela nafas. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia berjalan keluar.

Ia berjalan tanpa benar-benar berfikir. Melewati restoran yang sudah mulai tutup dan apartemen dengan lampu yang mulai menyala. Alfred menggosok kedua tangannya. Dingin dan lapar. Mungkin Arthur benar soal dia tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Arthur.

Mata Alfred mulai berair kembali. Ketika ia sudah siap untuk menangis, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Alfred berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca, setengah berharap Arthur menemukannya. Kemudian ia melihat syal yang familiar.

"Ngapain kamu disini? Udah malem kayak gini bahaya. Pulang sa-" Pemuda itu terdiam melihat wajah Alfred,"Kamu nangis?"

Alfred menggelengkan kepala sekuat mungkin, tapi tepat ketika ia menatap mata violet pemuda tersebut, air mata turun ke pipinya. Sial.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Tanpa disangka, ia menarik Alfred kedalam pelukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mata biru Alfred melebar. Pikiran pertama di otaknya adalah penculikan dan pemerkosaan. Sebelum ia sempat berteriak meminta tolong, pemuda itu mengelus rambut Alfred dengan lembut.

"Kalo masih mau nangis, nangis aja dulu," Kata pemuda itu dengan suara _bass _yang lembut. Alfred hendak protes, tapi kata-kata Arthur terbayang kembali. Air mata mulai mengalir lebih deras di pipinya. Ia memeluk pemuda tak dikenal tersebut, membenamkan wajah ke dadanya dan mulai menangis. Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Alfred lebih erat, tangan kirinya mengelus rambut Alfred sambil mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, isakan Alfred mulai berkurang. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Alfred yang penuh dengan air mata. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengelap wajah Alfred dengan lembut. Sekarang Alfred mulai merasa malu. Ia sudah membuat _coat _yang dikenakan pemuda itu basah, tapi pemuda itu masih baik kepadanya.

"Umm…makasih ya," Alfred menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Alfred merasakan wajahnya memerah,'Ya ampun, ternyata orang ini ganteng banget,'

"Sama-sama. Aku Ivan braginsky. Kamu?"

"Alfred Kirkland,"

"Kirkland?" Mata Ivan melebar. Alfred mengangguk, terbiasa dengan reaksi orang jika mendengar nama keluarganya. Ivan terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Alfred.

"Kamu nggak pulang? Kok malem-malem begini masih keluyuran?" Tanya Ivan. Alfred menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku…berantem sama ayah. Terus aku lari. Aku nggak tau harus kemana malem ini," Alfred memaksakan senyum,"Ah, tapi nanti aku cari hotel aja. Semoga uangku masih cukup,"

Ivan menggeleng,"Mau nginep di apartemenku?" Melihat mata Alfred yang melebar, Ivan buru-buru menggeleng,"Percaya deh, aku bukan orang aneh-aneh. Aku kenal ayahmu,"

Mata Alfred melebar lagi,"Kok bisa? Ayah nggak pernah cerita tentang kamu," Memang dia nggak pernah cerita apa-apa soal kerjaannya.

"Iya, ceritanya panjang. Yuk, aku udah laper nih. Sekalian aku ceritain,"

Alfred ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa berbohong. Ia juga sudah lelah,"Oke,"

* * *

"Jadi, dulu ayahku dan ayahmu saling kenal," Ivan mulai bercerita saat mereka sudah menghabiskan makan malam mereka yang berupa sup merah aneh tapi enak dan roti coklat,"Dulu, aku pewaris dari perusahaan ayahku. Tapi aku nggak mau cuma jadi _businessman_. Aku punya cita-cita lain. Ditambah lagi, ayahku mau ngejodohin aku. Aku makin nggak mau. Pas aku bilang ke ayahku, dia marah besar. Terus aku diusir. Syukurlah aku udah dapet beasiswa universitas, jadi aku cuma mikirin tempat tinggal. Ibuku yang ngurusin. Ibu masih sayang sama aku, walaupun takut sama ayah. Jadinya," Ia membuat gestur kearah ruangan apartemennya yang cukup nyaman,"Sekarang aku hidup sendiri. Kadang-kadang Ibu ngirimin uang. Tapi aku kerja sambilan juga,"

"Wow…." Alfred terlihat kaget dengan cerita Ivan. Pemuda bermata violet itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ceritanya belum selesai. Ayahku mau ngejodohin aku sama pewaris dari perusahaan Kirkland. Punya ayahmu," Lanjut Ivan dengan santai,"Jadi, kakak atau adikmu itu cantik nggak? Kalo iya, agak nyesel aku pergi dari rumah," Ivan menertawakan lawakannya sendiri, tidak menyadari wajah Alfred yang memerah dan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"T-t-tapi aku a-anak tunggal…." Jawab Alfred. Sekarang giliran mata Ivan yang membesar.

"Anak tunggal?" Alfred mengangguk,"Kamu…cowok?" Alfred memukul Ivan dengan kesal. Pipinya menggembung dengan tidak sengaja, kebiasaannya jika bertengkar dengan Arthur.

"Ya iyalah! Mau dicek?" Ivan menggelengkan kepala, pipinya juga mulai memerah.

"Tapi…" Ivan mencuri pandang kearah Alfred yang mengenakan salah satu kaos Ivan dan boxer. Kaos itu kebesaran di tubuhnya, tapi ia terlihat manis,"…Aku jadi nyesel beneran,"

Wajah Alfred memerah tomat menyadari implikasi dari kata-kata tersebut, kemudian ia mulai memukuli Ivan yang wajahnya hampir sama merahnya dengan Alfred.

"Apaansih!"

"Iya, iya, bercanda!" Ivan tertawa sambil berusaha memblokir serangan dari Alfred. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Alfred dan mengamatinya dengan seksama,"Tapi kamu cantik deh, kayak cewek,"

Sisa malam itu penuh dengan tawa Ivan dan Alfred yang wajahnya merah permanen.

* * *

TBC…Gatau deng. Tergantung reviews ;D

Ini penuh dengan masalah dan konflik di chapter satu. Kayak drama korea.

BTW, disini Alfred kelas 3 SMA. Ivan kuliah semester 3.

Babay! Makasih sudah bacaa!


End file.
